Touch sensors can provide a simple and intuitive way for a user to interface with a computer system, particularly for handheld and mobile computing applications. As mobile computing applications become more powerful, and users demand functionalities such as handwriting recognition, direct note taking on a computer platform, drawing, and so forth, additional requirements are placed on the input device in terms of accuracy and functionality.